Potters' secrets
by HogwartzGrad
Summary: All the old families have their secrets. The Malfoy's were the first alchemists, the Longbottom's are the ultimate Legilimens, and the Weasley's have more than a few secret recipes. It just so happens that the Potter's have a few more secrets than the rest.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN_**

_Hello people of planet internet. prepare yourselves for a story intrigue, mystery, romance, and length.  
_

Our story starts in the year 1967, the 27th of March. A young James Potter is playing outside with all of his friends at his 7th birthday party. It was a magical time for all, with fairies tittering above the children's heads and practice wands hidden all over the yard. Hewas in the center of the action, pleased as Treacle Tart by the party roaring around him. Every few moments he would flick the practice wand his parents had gotten him, and the other children would all scream in delight as sparks danced around the lawn, turning into brightly colored animals before fading away. Practice wands were so new and so very expensive - the rumor was James' father had to get this one expressly from the wand's creator. The other children were just starting to find their own wands and giggled to themselves as they were able to make small sparks poof from the end of the 100 galleon instruments. Giant daisies were singing happy birthday to young James as sparks and bangs sounded throughout the day. Suddenly the bunny James had been playing with split apart into twenty smaller bunnies which went down to the ground and ran around while the children chased them. James' father Charlus looked out hungrily at the rabbits.

_(SMACK)_

"Stop that Charles!" His wife Dorea said sharply as she hit his head. "You'll scare the kids if they see you doing that."

She tutted softly at her chagrined husband before she smiled at him. "Just wait a little longer honey. tomorrow I'll conjure up a nice jackalope for you to chase. That would be much tastier than sparks don't you think?" Charlus nods, unable to speak at the strain of controlling himself at that thought. As he slowly regains his composure over the next 6 minutes the children at the party are being reluctantly brought home as the sun started to dip below the horizon.

_:Come on Bailey, Lets go home for your bedtime tea.: _The call rang out in several variations from many different parens to the same cry over and over again

_:MUUUUUUUUUM! I Don't WAAAAANNNNA!:_

"Today is the day of changing isn't it?" He asks softly, shocking his wife.

"We agreed not to talk about that until after the party was over." Dorea said sharply as one of the rabbits ran across the air in front of them.

"Ok ok. I just thought that we could since the other parents are already taking their kids home." He pointed over and Dorea saw the parents dragging their kids away from the party.

"Fine. But James should be here so we don't have to talk about it more than once or have him overhear one part that colors his entire experience." Dorea said dejectedly. Charlus sighed and nodded as they both waited for the final kids to be taken home.

*15 min. later.*

It is dusk when the last child is dragged away by her parents and James literally floats over the deck towards his parents, elated at the success of his party. He starts to go past them into the house when his father puts a slightly hairy hand on his shoulder and lowers his feet to the floor boards.

"Son. It's time we had a talk about today." Charlus said softly making James pause before his normal groan of boredom.

"Jamey, you know that your father is a werewolf and that you are part werewolf as well."

James nods slowly, surprised his parents even brought the fact up.

"I didn't tell any of my friends if that's what this is about." James said making both his parents smile.

"We know that you didn't James. This is about a family secret, even bigger than the cloak." Charlus said causing James to perk up.

/What could be more important than that?/ James wondered in awe as his mouth gaped open. The family cloak was worth more galleons than half of all wizards would ever see in their life times.

"Well James. What your mother and I haven't told you is that... dang how did my dad say this?" Charlus frowned and scratched his head making Dorea fume

"You FORGOT!" Dorea screeched at her husband, making both Charlus and James flinch. "How could you forget something so important?!" Charlus shrank down under his wife's steely gaze

"I didn't. It's very complicated Dory and I only had it explained once when I turned 7 years old." He said, slowly gaining confidence as he spoke.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE! YOU LIVE THROUGH IT EVERY BLIMEY DAY!" She whisper shouted at him making Charlus shrink back even more. Dorea breathes heavily for a few moments to calm herself down. "How about **I **tell our son about **YOUR** side of the family." She shakes her head at her husbands antics and looks down to her son and gestures for him to come closer, which he does after stifling his laughter. Dorea pulls her son close and whispers into his ear.

"You are a very special boy James. Even more important than being a wizard, you are a Potter. Your family is one of original families of wizards, and with that comes powers that even the greatest of wizards have only dared to dream about. The first is the aptitude for all magic but fortune telling. This is the least of your powers which you've already discovered." She breathily whispers this into his ear, making James' young eyes sparkle with wonder. "But there's more, much more. Every generation of Potter gets different powers after this first one and one other power. Every true Potter is the ultimate were-creature. You and all of your descendants will be able to change into any creature that bites them whenever they want. They will also keep their mind unlike an animagus or other were-creatures." James's eyes widened as he realized that what he always thought was true, he was special. He was different from everybody in the world, even other wizards. He would always be different just by knowing this. He started to feel closer to his parents than ever before, knowing already that he could never tell anyone else for a long time about this.

"Alright, Dad, I'm ready to be a werewolf!" James yelled, eyes bright as he dropped to all fours, running in small circles around the yard with a silly, shrill howl. "Is there a spell to change? Do I hafta be outside? Let's get started!" Charlus laughs lightly and interrupts his wife before she can finish explaining.

"It starts tonight son. Your first changing will be tonight, when I impart one of my animals to you after I bite you." He said this as nonchalantly as if saying that he was going to the market. Charlus started to continue when he saw his son's ashen face. He smiled and kneeled down next to James. "Son. It sounds like it'll hurt but it won't feel any worse than this." Charlus takes his son's hand and pinches it softly making James wince slightly. "Now, was that so bad James?" Charlus said as he looked at his son's sheepish grin.

/That boy is going to break a thousand hearts if he's as clueless as I was./

"No dad. So Can we leave now? I want to run with you soon." James said making his father stand up straight.

"How the h.. heck did you know we had to go somewhere?" James smiled and said

"I DIDN'T!" Charlus couldn't help laughing at his son's antics and Dorea put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Sure son. Just let me get the Floo powder." Charlus shook his head side to side as he walked into the house and stood in front of his mantlepiece. He took out his wand and drew a triangle that was split down the middle and had a circle inside of it on the center brick of the mantelpiece. The drawing glowed blue for a moment and a compartment opened up from the center of the symbol revealing a golden pot with strange symbols chiseled all over it. He reached in and quickly pulled out a handful of Floo powder as the compartment closed with a snap. He looked around the house that he had been living in for the past nine years and reflected on all the memories that he and his family shared there.

/It'll be nice to finally go home/ Charlus thought as he flung his handful of crimson Floo powder into the fireplace.

_**AN**_

_My first chapter for this story is now and forever finished. Also the powder is special and is supposed to be crimson._

_Also a very special thanks to my new friend and betaer, otaku-no-miko! A really good author who has helped the inner beuty of this story shine outwards to touch each and (Hopefully) every reader of this story._

_Well you know the drill Interwebians. Please review this story. Love, Praise, Hatred and Critique are all welcome. Just don't go too heavy on the hatred because few people like haters._


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN**_

_I am SOOOOO sorry people. I have been completely swamped with schoolwork with finals coming in and I have had hardly any time to work on this story. So please forgive me and without any further ado, here is chapter numero duo. Although it will not be as long as chapter 1, it will be very good. You will discover things about the Potter's that only my mind could have ever come up with._

James was led out of the only home that he had ever known and saw something that only a few wizards would ever see.

In front of him was a creature that looked as if a phoenix had been turned into a Lion but so much more. The Lion was passion incarnate. It had a living pelt that moved even though the lion stayed perfectly still. Its eyes were precious rubies that shone like stars, filled with a love for life. Its face was something out of legend, something that even a Dark Lord like Grindelwald couldn't defile. Suddenly Charlus turned around and saw his son's awestricken eyes.

"Yes she's a beauty isn't she. And one day she'll be yours son." James riveted his gaze on his father.

"R...R...Really?! OH THANK YOU DAD! THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!" James cried out as he ran forward and leapt into his dad making him stumble.

"Ok ok son. I know that you're excited but she does have some say in it. Just like our wands." James backed off from his father giving him a quizzical look.

"He's right Boyo. Ah've got as much say inna who Ah'a be servin' as ya do on what ya think about, maybeh even moreso." **(1)** James swung his gaze back on to the lion with his mouth open and awaiting flies. She stepped off of the mantelpiece that she had been sitting on and stepped onto the carpet, leaving small singe marks on the carpet in the shape of her paws. Small cinders continually danced off of her pelt making it seem as if she was sprinting as she was walking towards the newest Potter. "Now, let me see what is inside of this young lad's heart."

James unconsciously backs off a step from the lion but she was still able to stretch out her neck and touch her nose to James' forehead. Suddenly James stood up perfectly straight as if he had been hit with a body bind curse. The two stayed like that for several minutes while James' forehead started to redden from the heat. Suddenly the lion stepped away and pulled the sides of her mouth up in a smile.

"This un' will be a keepa'. I canna no wait ta see who the lucky lass will be that gets ta be his bride." She stepped back as Dorea and Charlus stepped behind their still petrified son and whispered a dual spell of _finite incantatum. _Two beams of golden light snuck from their wands into James' young head making him gasp and roll his eyes. He seemed to fold in on himself as he collapsed into his parents' waiting arms.

"Come on son. Let's go and meet the rest of the family." Charlus and his wife Dorea gently carry their son into the fire and spoke 2 simple words that would change James' whole world.

"_**Potter's Village"**_

*In James' mind*

White

The absence of color

Innocence

Holiness

Life

Boredom

These are the thoughts that James Charlus Potter had as his mind was turned in toward himself. He was floating freely inside of a giant empty white space with patches of darkness scattered throughout it.

/Well it seems that ya were born inta' darkness young boyo. Different from most o the Potters but not unheard of./ A small light comes into being in front of him. It starts to grow larger and James sees a goddess. That is the only word that can even come close to describing the allure and beauty of the humanoid he saw. It made him want to close his eyes forever to the rest world, for it would be a letdown. /Now none o those thoughts wee lad. Ya need ta see: ta find yer love, to cast yer spells, to fight yer enemies, and to tell what time it is so yer not late fer supper./

/You got me there Scarlete./ James gasped in his mind. How did he know what the goddesses name was? How could he even deem to think himself worthy of-

/Ah told ya NOT ta think like that./ Scarlete said in a mock angry voice. /Ah'm no more a goddess than yer a loaf o mutton./ James smiled as he floated in front of Scarlete. /Also, just so ya know, ya passed mah test. Givin' meh a name is what shows ya ta beh a true Pottah king./ Before James could even begin to exclaim at her last statement or any of her other ones, Scarlete leaned in to James and pulled him in for a light but powerful kiss.

**(1) ****Yes the Lion is Scottish. She is supposed to sound just like the princess from Brave, but just a wee bit older.**

**_AN_  
**

_This is the end of chapter 2. Anyone who can think up names of chapters would be eternally gratified and immortalized in all of my stories. Just a teaser. :3 Until next time (Definitely less than a month this time. I promise.) _

_Thank you otaku-no-miko._


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN**_

_Hello interwebians. It is so great to speak to you all once again. I would once again like to thank my betaer, otaku-no-miko, a great author, betaer, and nice person_

_Well enough chit chat. It is time to continue on with the story so sit back, relax and enjoy the next 1409 words._

_._

_._

Somewhere within the bowels of the earth exists a dead Volcano's magma chamber. It has perfectly round sides that roll up from a perfectly flat bottom. It is made entirely from graphite. The chamber was perfectly smooth along the sides and bottom, allowing no purchase for any kind of plant or animal life known to science. But known to magic are one plant and one animal that can naturally find a life inside of this desolate wasteland. The plant is called **_Diafaneís grafíti_****_̱_**. It is a large, spongy type of moss that is used in the most powerful of fire protection potions and poisons. It is completely clear except when there is fire near it. Then it will turn completely black and actually move towards the fire to snuff it out. The plant can also be used as a wand core, ideal for Conjuring.

The only other living thing that can exist naturally in this kind of environment is the English Black Death Dragon. This dragon is the real cause behind the bubonic plague of the 1300's, when a cult of dragon-worshipping witches attempted to capture the essence of death itself inside of a Scottish Hebridean Black Dragon. They succeeded and the resulting Beast was a dragon that was blacker than the deepest, darkest, dankest cave in the world. Its claws were so hot that they burned the air around them into Plasma while its scales gave off a deathly chill that froze the plasma solid. Its breath is more deadly than a Nundu's **(1)**. It was a grey fog that rolled out from its mouth in a wave that would literally rot the skin of any creature it touched. It brought the death of all creatures and no known spells or potions even to this day can cure one afflicted with this blight. Even a phoenix's tears will only delay the progress of this affliction.

The dragon's heart-strings are only compatible with a wand made of the flesh and bone of another dragon. It is a beast of death that even Dementors flee from. It coats its lairs in a magic that repels all living creatures for an, as of now, permanent extent of time except for the hardiest of magical ones. It has only been subdued by the use of over 150 wizards working in tandem. All 5 known specimens of this dragon are being monitored by the top wizards in the _Department for the Regulation and Control for Magical Creatures._

In an old lair of one of these dragons lives the most recent incarnation of Potter's Village.

Historically, the hardy descendants of the Potter Lord's bastards and squibs have lived around the world in the most dangerous, inhospitable, and disgusting environments they can find and make them beautiful while still repulsing all other living beings. Their many millennia of practice at this have made them so good at hiding in dangerous areas that they have been known to live inside of a live dragon's lair. They have been forced into hiding because of a little known wizard law. The law stated that if a Wizard lord sires a bastard then that child must be forced out into the Muggle world as a baby. The belief was that any squibs sired were actually bastards.

This day had been awaited for the past 30 years in Potter's Village. Today was the day the prince did his rounds. All 775 residents of Potter's village came out to the center of their village with all of their belongings, from beds to wardrobes, on this most holy of dates. The jet black graphite of the cavern had exactly 155 houses carved out of the bottom of the rock, which could be mistaken for traditional Japanese _machiya _by an outsider. Each household is large enough for five family members to live in each comfortably. They were all arrayed in the form of a giant rune meant for protection against all forms of both Muggle and magical scrying. In the exact center of the village was a giant crest, consisting of a sword and a staff crossed through a golden shield. On the top of the 4 separated sections of the crest sat a roaring lion wearing a crown, on the left perched an eagle on an olive branch, holding a small scroll in its beak. The right of the crestheld a sleeping badger in a den, surrounded by a soft, blue light. The bottom of the crest held a cobra that appeared to strike out of the crest surrounded by actual flames.

Suddenly the flames started to grow and the people started to chant softly _"O Prínkipas Érchetai". _Everyone of the villagers spoke in unison, slowly building the sound until the entire cavern vibrated with the tone. The flames danced and twirled faster and faster as the villagers chanted louder and louder until the flames were halfway up the height of the cavern. Suddenly the villagers stopped chanting and the flames fell down from the sky faster than boulders. They fell down to the center of the crest where the staff and blade cross. The crest started to glow white hot and the villagers all screamed one final time _"O PRINKIPAS ÉRCHETA!"_ With a whoosh of air the flames exploded out from the crest, incinerating everything above 8 feet from the ground. As the dust began to settle, 3 figures emerging from the crest as it started to shrink, almost as if the figures were being created from the crest. The forms got clearer and clearer, a man and a woman appearing, holding a young boy in their arms. The boy was glowing through the dense snow of dust, and from his light the 775 residents of Potter's village see that he was beautiful. They can all tell that the new prince will be a heartbreaker of all that he meets.

More of the dust cleared and the citizens all went to one knee as they watched the crest wrap around the boy in a cloak. He was wearing a crown of fire that cast his features into perfect shadow, hiding every imperfection. They all chanted one phrase at the same time, causing the cavern to shake once again.

_"Lord Potter guide us. Lord Potter teach us. Lord Potter protect us. In your light we thrive. In your mercy we are sheltered. In your wisdom we are humbled. We live only to serve. Our lives are yours."_**(2)**__

__**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... __**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**__**__

_"__I__s he ok?"_

_"__O__f course he..."_

_"...this is taking so..."_

_"...hear us?"_

All these voices buzzed in and out of James like bees. Annoying, unintelligible, short, and boring. All he wanted to do was sleep, but whenever he was close the voices would drag him back to the edge of consciousness. Then he heard a familiar voice in the tumult of sound: his oldest friend Peter.

**"James, are you just going to lie there all day or get up? You can't eat any flavour beans if you don't get up James. You can't play with me or use magic if you don't wake up James."**

The thought of never doing any of those things again made James shoot bolt upright, scaring his parents and the five doctors hovering over his bed. They all screamed and fell back. Three of the doctors actually fainted. James looked around confusedly.

"Where's Peter?"

The oldest doctor got up very shakily, with skin whiter than snow. He pointed on the right side of James' chest and croaked out his response in a voice that didn't belong in an old mans body.

"In your soul boyo."

He toppled over and fainted as well.

_**(1)**__** If you can figure out where this quote is from. YOU ARE FREAKING AWESOME! You will also get a prize based upon how quickly you can figure it out.**_

_**{ SO**__** MOTE IT BE!**__**}**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**AN**_

_So this is the end of the third chapter of one of the newer stories on this network. This story will not be abandoned so do not ever give up hope my readers. I will not allow this story to become another one that is great but is half finished. I will finish this and the other three stories that go with it. Be strong and await my triumphant return from the battles with the inner workings of the human mind._


End file.
